Parentage: ‘Campio’ originated as a naturally occurring, whole-plant mutation of Asplenium nidus ‘FIMBRIATUM’ (not patented). In June of 2013 the inventor discovered the mutation at his commercial greenhouse in Mariahout, The Netherlands, growing amongst a crop of Asplenium nidus ‘FIMBRIATUM’. The mutation was noted for its unique foliage habit and was isolated for further observation in order to confirm the distinctness and stability of the characteristics first observed. After further evaluation it was determined that the unique characteristics of the candidate plant would prove favorable for commercial marketability. The new variety was given the breeder denomination ‘Campio’.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Campio’, by way of mericloning, was first initiated in November of 2013 at a commercial laboratory in Burgh-Haamstede, The Netherlands. Through subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.